


世界醒來之前

by rain923



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain923/pseuds/rain923
Summary: 在鬧鐘響起之前，這是只屬於他的時間。
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 1





	世界醒來之前

他總是比鬧鐘還要早醒來，伸手撈過鬧鐘瞧了眼，五點四十五分，還有十五分鐘才會響，但他已經完全清醒了，他輕輕翻了個身，小心地不吵醒腳邊的大毛絨，還有他的枕邊人。

緯度高的城市天亮得早，窗外的日光已經全亮，穿透白窗簾灑在枕邊人的肌膚上，有點朦朧，他揉了揉自己的近視眼，然後靠向枕邊人身邊。

這是屬於他的時刻，可以靜靜端詳戀人臉龐的時刻。

有時醒來，他會看見戀人嘴邊有條明顯的口水印；有時戀人掀翻了棉被，卻和愛犬抱在一起取暖；有時戀人會睡亂頭髮，亂到瀏海分線都誇張換邊。與平時優雅帥氣的形象不同，戀人的睡相滑稽而好笑，但他卻樂在其中，因為能看見這個男人毫無防備的睡臉，是只屬於他的特權。

今天，戀人的半張睡臉埋在枕頭裡，右手朝自己的方向伸出，曲著手指，似乎原本握著什麼，他想起昨夜睡下時，戀人拉過他的手，打趣著說要唱搖籃曲給他聽，但唱著唱著，歌詞和旋律就成了一團聽不清的含糊，最後戀人把自己給唱進夢鄉了，留下他為了不吵醒戀人而努力憋笑，差點憋得要內傷。

腦海浮現昨晚靠上枕頭就睡去的戀人，他的嘴角又勾起了弧度，他輕輕撥開戀人垂在臉上的前髮，別到耳後，好看清戀人的睡顏，接著覆上戀人伸出的手，玩起戀人的手掌。戀人的手掌比他大一點，手指長一點，總是無時無刻帶給他安全感，他輕戳拇指根部的軟肉，沿著生命線撓到手腕，又原路返回，來到食指、經過中指，最後停在無名指，他的指腹反覆游移在無名指的金色指環上，金屬的材質，溫度卻和手心一樣溫暖，他看著自己在戀人指間搗蛋的右手，無名指也戴著同款指環，無法言喻的情感在心中滿溢而出。

他重新握起戀人的手，握牢、握實。

世界安靜得只剩下鬧鐘滴答和戀人呼吸的聲音。

滴滴滴滴、滴滴滴滴，鬧鐘響了，戀人被打擾了好夢而皺起眉頭，把鼻腔埋進充滿睡意的被窩裡逃避現實。

「維克托，起來了。」他伸手按掉鬧鐘，叫戀人起床。

「嗯、嗯……」被窩裡傳來軟軟的鼻音，戀人不情願地揉著眼，往臉上胡亂抹一把，一邊翻身一邊誇張地伸懶腰後便癱在床上，表情呆然地望著天花板，頭髮亂糟糟地散在額上和枕頭上，那模樣就像被叫起來去上學的小孩，令他不禁莞爾。

「醒了沒？」他捏捏戀人的臉頰，迷迷糊糊的樣子實在太可愛。

戀人用力眨了眨眼睛，視線終於聚焦，然後用那雙把聖彼得堡的天空都收進眼底的眼睛望著他笑了開懷：「勇利──」

「早安，維克托。」他給了戀人一個早安吻，他知道戀人要得到破除沉睡魔咒的吻才會心甘情願地起床。

突然，一團毛絨絨的東西鑽進來，橫在他和戀人之間，一臉期待地望過來。

「馬卡欽說他也要。」戀人幫愛犬翻譯。

他沒好氣地笑，順了順大狗狗耳後的軟毛，在毛毛腦袋上也落下一個吻，然後他得到親暱的鼻子蹭蹭和舔舔。

「馬卡欽早安。」狗狗拚命往他懷裡撒嬌，溫熱的鼻息搔得他咯咯笑。

接著他聽到一聲肚子餓的咕嚕。

「是你還是馬卡欽？」

「……是我。」戀人承認。

「想吃什麼？」

「勇利幫我煎個荷包蛋吧。」

「嗯。」

他起床，撿起四散在地上的衣物套上，然後把戀人的衣物丟回床上。「快穿上，會涼。」他提醒揉著眼還想倒回被窩的戀人，簡單梳洗之後便要出房門。

「勇利。」戀人叫住他。

他回頭，戀人身後映著陽光，今天的天空是萬里無雲的大晴天，就像戀人的笑臉。

「我還沒跟你說早安呢。」戀人一邊說，一邊玩弄無名指上的指環。

他走回床邊，替戀人撥順腦袋上亂翹的頭髮，然後壞心眼地戳一戳髮旋，原本想趁機撒嬌的戀人發現弱點被攻擊，立刻遮住頭頂，但不等戀人反應，他已經轉身往房門走去了。

「快起來洗臉，然後出來吃飯。」離開之前，他回頭再一次催促戀人起床，他看著捂住頭頂還在一臉錯愕的戀人，露出得意的微笑，隨後帶上門邊早已等候多時的大狗狗，心情愉悅地進廚房做早餐。

他的一天開始運轉了。

＊

睜眼看著天花板，他又在鬧鐘響起之前清醒了，感覺到身體側邊有些許涼意，原來是他的戀人踢了棉被，他輕輕替戀人把棉被拉回肩膀，然後側臥撐起頭，大方欣賞起今天戀人豪放的睡姿。

不知昨夜是不是夢到了在冰上起舞，戀人一手高舉過頭，一手擱在耳邊，腦袋卻不在枕頭上，一條腿也已經探出床緣了，詭異的動作實在引人發笑。拍照上傳社群？才不，看見世界男神的醜樣子是他的特權，他看著戀人，一邊思考這個動作是不是大一字，一邊在心裡按下快門。

他撥順戀人亂到髮線換邊的瀏海，一下、一下，順著戀人柔軟的髮絲，戀人甜甜地笑著，他好奇戀人在夢裡遇見了什麼開心的事，讓戀人在睡夢裡也勾著嘴角。

「呵……」

不對，戀人是真的在笑。

「你醒了？」

戀人睜開眼，那是已經醒來有段時間的清澈藍色，戀人翻身爬回本來該躺的位置，接著一把將他拉進懷裡，確認彼此都被棉被裹好，在他額上親了一口，又睡下了。

他剛才被親過的地方貼著戀人的胸膛，沉穩的脈動連著體溫規律地傳過來，鼻腔裡充斥著安心的味道，本該完全退去的睡意，此刻又爬上他的眼皮。

今天是國定假日，全俄羅斯都放假的日子，冰場休息，今早沒有預定行程，再賴皮一下也沒有關係。

他蜷縮在溫暖的臂彎裡，漸漸地意識模糊。

戀人悄悄地把還未響起的鬧鐘給按了。

END

\---------

-198964


End file.
